


Я знаю, сэр

by BlessMyBliss



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Forests, Gen, Loss, Military, Missing Scene, New Planets, Science Fiction, Stargate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessMyBliss/pseuds/BlessMyBliss
Summary: Шеппард слишком многих не смог спасти.
Relationships: Aiden Ford & John Sheppard
Kudos: 1





	Я знаю, сэр

**Author's Note:**

> В одной из серий Форд сказал, что рейф похож на ангела. Кажется, было такое.

Nomen est omen.  
Имя это знамение.  
(мудрость древних)

В который раз пожалев, что не остался с Тэйлой и её очередными друзьями-родичами, Шеппард продолжил прерванный падением в лужу разговор:  
– Чем же они тебе так нравятся?  
– Не знаю, сэр, – Форд слизнул с губ капли дождя и улыбнулся. – Они на ангелов похожи. Серьёзно…  
Бу-у-ульк! Оступившись, лейтенант по пояс ушёл в жидкую грязь.  
– Ангелы-людоеды? – пропыхтел Шеппард, вытаскивая своего неосторожного спутника из смачно чавкающей ловушки. – Это что-то новенькое…  
Перламутровые тучи теперь спустились совсем низко, цепляя рыхлыми боками верхушки деревьев. Темнота досрочно выползла из дневных убежищ, укутывая промокший лес пушистой шалью, хотя формально до заката оставалось ещё несколько часов. Ощутимо похолодало.  
Шеппард пытался идти быстрее, но комья жирной чёрной грязи облепили его ноги, не желая отпускать случайного гостя. Одежда промокла и стала похожа на ледяную корку.  
– Может, и не ангелы, – Форд остановился, попробовал кривой веткой сковырнуть налипшую грязь, но вскоре понял всю бесполезность этого занятия и сдался. – Но что-то в них есть. Что-то… завораживающее. Сэр.  
Скептическая полуулыбка вышла довольно кривой – замёрзшие губы с трудом шевелились.  
– Чем дальше, тем страньше…  
Мгновение слепоты – не замеченная в сумерках ветка хлестнула по лицу мокрой зелёной плетью. Шеппард едва сдержался, чтоб не продемонстрировать окружающему лесу свои познания в ненормативной лексике, и сосредоточился на тропе, чёрной змеёй протянувшейся перед ним, пообещав себе больше не обращать внимания на причуды Форда.

– Когда на моих глазах человек за минуту превращается в сухофрукт, – цепляясь за хлипкие перила, Шеппард медленно брёл вперёд по склизкому, воняющему гнилой древесиной мосту, – я думаю только об одном – как бы пристрелить тварь, которая это делает.  
– Вы правы, сэр, – Форду приходилось почти кричать, чтоб майор его услышал сквозь шелест мокрой листвы и рокот мелкой речушки, по случаю ливня решившей поиграть в бурный поток. – Плохо, что они едят людей! Вот я хотел бы с ними пообщаться!  
– "Общения" со Стивом тебе было недостаточно?..  
Словно в наказание за нарушение недавнего обещания, скользкий настил предательски ушёл из-под ног.  
– Это не то, сэр. Он был пленником… А вот если просто? – Форд, всё ещё улыбаясь изрядно побледневшими губами, затащил майора обратно на мост, с которого тот чуть не рухнул в серую круговерть сливающихся в экстатическом водовороте речных волн и потоков ледяного дождя.  
– Лейтенант, после таких разговоров я сомневаюсь, что стоит брать тебя с собой на миссии… – Шеппард хлопнул его по плечу, благодаря за помощь и заодно приказывая продолжить путь.  
– Простите, сэр.

На поле их с распростёртыми объятьями встретил ветер. Прикрывая ладонью слезящиеся глаза, Шеппард попытался высмотреть в серых драпировках дождя филигранный ободок Кольца Предков. Тропу они уже давно потеряли и выбрались из негостеприимных дебрей не иначе как чудом.  
– Я думаю, Стив – неподходящее имя… – Форд подышал на руки, чтоб хоть немного их согреть. После путешествия через лес вся его одежда представляла собой пропитанные грязью лохмотья, и Шеппард знал, что сам выглядит ничуть не лучше.  
– Имя как имя, какая разница?  
Прореха в пологе туч – и сноп розоватого закатного света на мгновение вычертил силуэт Звёздных Врат. Скоро эта кошмарная миссия закончится, а мечта о горячей ванне наконец-то воплотится в жизнь… Шеппард направился к вожделенному порталу, путаясь ногами в высокой траве.  
– Если бы я был знаком с одним из них, – мечтательно произнёс Форд, пока майор набирал адрес, – то звал бы его Тоддом… Если бы он был не против.  
– Тодд – ужасное имя, – сердито бросил изрядно уставший от этой темы Шеппард.  
– Я знаю, сэр, – покорно согласился Форд.  
Голубое небытие лизнуло протуберанцем свинцовую стену дождя.

– Вот это сигнал нашего друга, – МакКей ткнул пальцем в экран. "Друга", как же. Держи карман шире.  
– Хватит его так называть. Мне не по себе.  
– А как же его называть?  
– Не знаю. А что, если… Тоддом? – Недоумевающий взгляд МакКея красноречиво потребовал объяснить выбор: – Был у меня друг в колледже, очень бледный…  
– Тодд – ужасное имя, – раздражённо сообщил МакКей, и Шеппарду на мгновение показалось, что сквозь его голос он слышит шум дождя и чавканье грязи под тяжёлыми армейскими ботинками.  
Он отогнал несвоевременное воспоминание извечным заклинанием, пусть ненадолго, но усыпляющим демонов памяти.  
"Я сделал всё, что мог".  
"Я знаю, сэр".


End file.
